HELP! I'm trapped in a Mary Sue plot!
by The Great Space Hobo
Summary: A Sue falls into Middle-Earth and her normal sister is tagging along. Can Aubrey stop her Sue of a sister before she ruins Middle-Earth? Or will she turn into a Sue herself? Canceled indefinitely
1. the Sues make falling look so easy

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR. I am not that smart/ all I own is Aubrey and the stupid Sue, though not to proud of that. -_-"

A/N: If there is anything wrong with how I write someone or something I am deeply sorry. I have not read the books in a very long time or watched the movies. I'm trying to re-read them but they're from the library so please give me a break and just point out where I screwed up. Thank you. ^^

PSS: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I haven't written in so long that I had to go throw and rewrite all of the chaps before I could start again! So if you've all ready read it read it again! I made it better!...please?

* * *

Aubrey sighed loudly as she looked over her laptop screen. Her twin sister Jezebella was watching Lord of the Rings loudly; the volume turned all the way up. And Aubrey was trying to flame a Mary Sue and needed to think of better words than 'you suck!' and Jezebella's giggling like a mindless harpy was preventing her from thinking straight.

"Like ohmygod! Leggy is like soooooo sexy!" Jezebella squealed.

"You know, I don't think the Prince of Mirkwood would appreciate being called Leggy," Aubrey said, rolling her eyes.

Jezebella had flawless blonde hair that shone like golden wheat in the sun (Aubrey still didn't know how she did it) and ocean blue eyes. Her skin was pale and flawless; she had a D-cup chest and was a size 3.

Aubrey, on the other hand, had frizzy rusty-red hair that stuck out everywhere if not brushed daily and plain grey eyes. As any normal teenage girl she had acne problems and was still wearing a training bra at age sixteen.

Whatever the hell happened in the womb, one thing was for sure, Jezebella stole all the sexy genes.

"Pft! Like you know anything! Leggy would love to be called anything by me!" she chirped happily.

"Like he would love an arrow in his back," Aubrey muttered under her breath.

'What in the name of God did I do to get a sister like her?' Aubrey thought miserably.

"Like ohmygod! I wish I was in Middle-Earth! It would be soooooo fun! All those Hobbits and Elves! It would be just like a fairy tale!" Jezebella sighed.

"Oh yeah, being teleported to a war torn country with orcs, evil wizards, the Balrog, and a giant flaming eye trying to take over the world, running for weeks on end with no bathroom, no shower, no TV, and we can't forget the giant spiders! Yeah, sounds just about as fun as a hole in the head," Aubrey said.

"You say the funniest things Abby!" Jezebella said, giggling again.

"Don't call me Abby!" Aubrey shouted. "Did you not hear a word I said?"

Jezebella giggled again, "Leggy is sooooo shmexy!"(1)

"Guess not." Aubrey turned back to her flame and transferred all her anger into it. Sure it wasn't fair, but this person didn't have a right to murder Tolkien's life's work like this in the first place.

Trish, the twin's mom walked in, she was a kindly looking woman in her mid-thirties with the same rusty red hair as Aubrey. "Hey, can you guys go down the corner store and pick up some things for me? I'm still swamped with work." She held up a small shopping list.

"Sure thing Mom," Aubrey said, closing her laptop and taking the list from Trish.

"B-but Moooooooom! I'm watching Lord of the Rings!" Jezebella said in her usual whiney tone.

"Well, Lego will be right here when you get back. Now, go please." Trish said with a sigh, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's Legolas, Mom," Aubrey said, almost giggling. Trish was just one of those people who couldn't get name right, weather it was something as simple as Sarah or a tougher like Frodo.

"B-but," Jezebella stammered.

Aubrey gave her twin a dirty look and dragged her crying butt out the door before she could say anything ales.

As they walked down the street Jezebella wouldn't stop howling about how unfair her life was. Of course, she looked perfect, like a weeping angel. Aubrey had to resist the urge to puke, her slap her silly.

"Like ohmigod! Mom is like sooooo mean to me! Why does she hate me?" Jezebella sobbed.

Aubrey started at her sister in disbelief. Saying their Mother hated her was like saying Santa Claws hated children and the Tooth Fairy was really a man wearing a dress that has a fetish for teeth .

"Just shut up! She just asked us to go to the store! And Mom has never so much as raised her voice at you, so stop bitching!" Aubrey snapped.

"Y-you just say that because she likes you moooooore!" Jezebella broke down into sobs. "She's always nice to you! She gives you everything that you want! She makes me cook and clean and makes me eat dog food when you get to gorge yourself ever day!"

Aubrey stopped walking and stared at her sister in astonishment. "What the hell are you on?" was about the only thing she could get to come out of her dry mouth.

"I wish I was in Middle- Earth! I would be sooooo much happier there! And no one would tease me and be mean to me! They would all love me and I would become queen with my dear Leggy as my king!" Jezebella said dramatically.

"What the hell are you taking! Whatever it is, get the fuck off or share!" Aubrey walked passed her insane twin and crossed the street. Jezebella followed whining the whole way.

'Am I the last voice of reason here? She might have the looks, but I got the sanity,' Aubrey thought.

Just then they heard the screeching of tires and the honk of a horn. Both the twins whipped their heads around just in time to see a blue truck coming right at them. Aubrey didn't even have time to think as the two tons of metal crashed into the girls; Aubrey felt her body go airborne and heard the sound of crashing metal and the smell burnt rubber. Then blinding pain, and finally darkness.

Aubrey was floating in total darkness, seemingly in nothingness, the only thing she could see was a tinny speck of light that seen to far away. 'Great, I'm dead. Great, just great!' was her first thought? It sounded like her voice echoed around her in the emptiness. Her second was, 'I hope they have the internet in heaven.'

The light seen to get bigger and bigger until Aubrey just fall through it. Everything became so bright that she had to close her eyes, the sudden turn from darkness to light felt like a danger to her head. She heard the wind rushing past her ears and smelt fresh air.

Finally Aubrey was able to open her eyes and she instantly wished she hadn't. Laid out before her were miles and miles of a never-ending sea of ancient trees and a river snaking through them. The ground was far below her and quickly growing nearer. If she wasn't falling to her death she would have found this place breathtaking beautiful.

It took her brain a few secants to process what she was seeing, and another few secants to realize that she was falling to her death. Aubrey screamed in terror.

When the first tree branch crashed into her she first heard her bones crack, then the pain. But on the bright side that branch slowed her fall a great deal before she crashed into three more before finally landed into the river.

Water filled her mouth and nose. Aubrey couldn't tell which way was up or down as she struggled to find the surface.

'Can't breathe…no air.' Everything began to get hazy for the girl as her movements grow stiffer and her body stopped resaving orders from her bran. 'This sucks,' was the very last thought that passed through Aubrey's mind before she blacked out.

Aubrey felt like she was floating, darkness surround her. Slowly she was able to form thoughts in her head.

_'Who am I? Where am I? Is this all some weird dream? Did I really die in that car crash? If I'm dead why dose everything hurt?'_ Her thoughts slowly began to clear as she remembered everything that happened to her.

She could hear sounds, but they where muffled and they sounded like some other language to her. Then she heard it; it was a soft, beautiful voice, but it was also full of power and authority. She was speaking in a language that sounded very familiar to Aubrey although she didn't understand it.

"_Shaji Aubrey, tysti n'alaquel a' i' arda en' kalina. Pai il gad e' i' mori, tanya air il lîn yamen'." _

Then the voice shifted to a language she recognized.

"Wake Aubrey, come back to the realm of light. Do not stay in the dark, that is not your place."

'Her voice, it sounds beautiful, soft spoken, but why dose it make me feel so nervures?'

"Aubrey, awake!'

Aubrey broke through the watery unconsciousness and her eyes snapped open. Everything bombarded her senses at once. The brightness of the room hurt her eyes. The smell of earth and wood filled her nose and made her head throb in pain. The sound of the river and the wind only added to it. The feel of the silk on her skin only made it itch and burn.

"Damn," she crocked. Her throat felt like sandpaper and her voice sounded like a frog's.

"You're awake," said a voice that sounded silky smooth and rich as honey though it wasn't the voice in her dream.

Trying to focus her eyes she saw someone standing by her bed. It was a tall woman with long dark brown hair and bright grey eyes; she was very pale and very beautiful.

"W-where am..." But she couldn't finish, she was in too much pain and talking only made it worse.

"Please child, Don't speak. Here, drink this." The woman put a vial of clear liquid to her cut and bruised lips.

Aubrey did as she was told, her mind in too much of a fog to think clearly. The liquid was cool and crisp tasting; it spread through her broken and bruised body dulling the pain. With the throbbing pain gone she slipped back into unconsciousness.

For the next few days Aubrey slipped in and out of consciousness. When she was conscious the people around her seemed unreal. They talked in a strange tongue, and they moved in a way that wasn't human. Sometimes she caught some words she understood, something about a fever, but then she would just fall right back asleep. Her dreams were always filled with nightmares. Her and her twin getting hit by that car, pain, darkness, wolves, fire. None of it made any sense.

One morning Aubrey woke up, feeling like her head was clear for the first time in a long time. She looked around the room for the first time; it looked kind of like a hospital with two rows of beds with a low ceiling, only it had darker colors, browns and greens. The beds had blankest of dark green silk, and the walls had vine like print all along them. It was a beautiful, like a real artiest did it. It didn't smell like sick people and bleach. But like the woods, flowers, creeks and evergreen. Wherever she was it was by far the nicest hospital she had ever been to.

"Ah, I see you've finally awakened."

Aubrey would have jumped out of her skin if it wouldn't have hurt so much. She turned her sore head to the left, there stood a woman. She was so gorgeous that Aubrey felt like an ugly little stain next to her. She had long golden hair that was touched with silver and fell down her back, her eyes deep blue. She far outshined her sister Jezebella, that was for sure. She was cloaked all in a flowing white, she seem to fill the room with a soft glow. Aubrey could have sworn she knew who she was, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Where am I?" Aubrey asked her voice still sore but not as bad as it uses to be. Although it sounded like she hadn't used it in weeks.

"You are in my realm of Lothlorien." It was the same voice from her dreams; Aubrey just knew it

'_Wait a sec. Did she say Lothlorien?'_

"Come again?" the teen asked in shock.

* * *

A/N: what do you think of Aubrey's "landing"? Most Sues just fall in a pile of leaves or something, but Aubrey was not so lucky. Please review; flamers will be used by my Sue hunters to roast Sues. ^^

foot note 1: it was brought to my attention that the world shmexy is not a conmen word to most people. It stands for Super Hot Mega Sexy. it seen like a fitting word for Jezebella to use.


	2. life sure dose suck sometimes

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be, so for the love of ME don't sue me I have nothing. I do note own any FFVII or Harry Potter ether….. Jerks.

Warning: this chapter was getting kinda dark so I added one of two stupid humor so be warned! Stupidity is ahead. ^^ and for once it's not a Sue ( although she is the cause of It.) there might be a word or two miss spelled I am sorry and if you send me a privet message I will be happy to change it. Thank you.

* * *

The woman just smiled, which only made her face glow more.

"Lothlorien, child."

Aubrey thought those words over in her head, but still it made no sense to the young teen.

She sat up, the room spun around a few times before Aubrey could see straight again. She gently touched her head with her good hand. The other wrapped up in a sling, and she felt bandages wrapped around her head as well.

The beautiful woman was sitting in a chair next to her bed, and at the end of the hall was a man that looked like he was ready for war. He was armed with a bow with a quiver of arrows along with a sword strapped to his hip. The woman from before, who Aubrey guessed was a healer was standing next to him, the teen looked back at the unearthly woman.

"Lothlorien... Like in Middle-Earth, as in The Golden Wood? Out of space and time? That Lothlorien?" Aubrey asked, panic and the question of her own sanity started to sink in.

"Yes, I am starting to worry that the fever might have left you very confused, or maybe it was the fall. Although that has left me and my people confused as well," The woman said with a soft smile.

"I'm starting to think that same thing," Aubrey gasped short of breath.

_'This can't be real, I'm still on Earth. I'm in the hospital; I was hit by a car. I'm in a coma, and my subconscious reliving a plot that I saw because the last thing I did was flame a Mary Sue... Why that makes a whole lot of sense, NOT!' _Aubrey broke away from her own thoughts and looked up at the woman. She looked quite confused, looking at Aubrey as if she just said that rant out loud and not in her very mixed up head. _'Wait...'_

"You're," Aubrey paused afraid that if she said it aloud it would make it that much more real, "Galadriel aren't you?" Aubrey guessed hopping to what ever gods was out there that she was wrong.

The woman looked at Aubrey with an approving smile. "Yes I am, and you are Aubrey."

"Of course you know that..." the teen sighed, her head throbbing not only from the pain but from all the thoughts racing through her head.

"You gave my men quite a scare. They said your screams could have waked the dead," Galadriel smiled like she found this funny.

"Oh, that's cool," the red-head murmured as she rubbed her head.

"No, it wasn't cold at all," Galadriel said looking rather confused.

_'Oh, right. I'm in Middle-Earth. Woot...' _Aubrey didn't look happy.

"Um, it means good," Aubrey would have to make a mental note to watch what spews out of her big mouth.

"Aubrey, I wish to speak to you about a matter of great importance," Galadriel said suddenly looking very serious.

_'Why do I have this feeling that this is going to get really, really bad REALLY fast?'_ Aubrey thought, dared growing in the pit of her stomach.

Something clicked in Aubrey's head and she cut Galadriel off before she could continue speaking.

"Wait! If I'm in Middle-Earth, why can I understand you? I can only speak English, and last time I checked no one even knew what English was here! And secondly, why did you help me? If I'm in the time period I think I'm in, then your men would have shot me on sight! A girl falling from the sky! I could by a spy from Mordor for all you know! This makes no sense!" Aubrey ranted, totally confused.

"If you had not interrupted me I would have told you." Galadriel looked slightly irritated by Aubrey's outburst. "Many years ago, in the time of the Second Age, the Valar sent me a message, a vision if you will. Why they sent it to me I cannot say. Nevertheless, they told me of a coming, a coming of a great and powerful evil. One that rivaled even the Dark Lord himself."

Aubrey stared at her in shock "An evil greater the Sauron? What on Arda could be more evil than.." she trailed off.

'_Oh gods no_,' Aubrey thought, praying that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I see you know of what I speak, an evil in the form of a fair maiden. One who will change the course of Middle-Earth and lead it to its total destruction."

"A-a Mary Sue," the young girl could barley choke it out. They weren't real, not in canon. She didn't know what to think anymore. A Mary Sue? Here? That was imposable.

"That is what your people would call her, but to us, they are known as _Rauko en' dae_." The lights in the room flickered, and they could hear wolves and thunder in the distance. The plant next to Aubrey's bed died.

"Does that always happen?" she asked trying to decide whether to laugh or be very scared.

"No, sometimes there's creepy music," the elf said dismissively.

"Ah… W-what does it mean?" Aubrey wasn't sure she even wanted to know.

"A Demon in maiden skin," the lights flickered again and somewhere far away an old guy keeled over.

"Fitting," Aubrey shuttered, she was starting to get REALLY creped out.

"It is said that they are the most beautiful and the strongest in all the lands. They cast spells on the males to make them believe this, and slowly suck the life out of their victims, they only crave more power. There has not been one here in over 5,000 years."

"Great, how do you kill it?" Aubrey asked.

"The rectors did not say." Galadriel replied shacking her head.

Aubrey laughed, "That's just great! Did the Valar happen to say what would?"

Galadriel gave the teen a look that made her stomach cramp up with a very bad feeling. "They said you would."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Aubrey leapt from her bed, forgetting her injuries. Her legs gave out, and she fall face first on the floor, pain shot through her injured arm, leg, and chest. Aubrey let out a few choice words before the healer helped her back into the bed and shoved a some herbs down her throat. Looking over to the door she saw that the man, or should she say elf, was about to draw a arrow. Like he thought she was going to attack Lady Galadriel. Yeah, like she was stupid enough to pull that off!

Galadriel turned to the elf that looked like he was ready to shoot Aubrey down.

"Shi mor, re tael lye n'uma cas."

The elf nodded and lowered his bow, still eyeing the girl with suspicion.

"Aubrey, I know you must be in great shock, but this is of great importance. A war is coming, and if this Rauko en' dae (queue the creepy music and lightning) is not stopped, all will be lost." She was barely speaking in a whisper now. A great fear washed over Aubrey, this was just too much.

"But why me? I'm not even from here! I can't ride an horse! Let alone fight! I almost killed myself with a toothpick!" Aubrey said, panic creeping into her voice

"Well whatever a toothpick is you must learn! And learn fast, for I do not know how much time we have before it comes. I do not know why the Valar chose you, only Eru knows."

Aubrey stared at her lap, not knowing what to say. This wasn't real, this kinda stuff only happened in bad fanfics, not to normal geeks like Aubrey. All she really knew for sure was that she wanted to go home. She wanted her Mom and Dad, her friends, and school. She wanted her life back! Hell, she even would've settled for her stupid Mary Sue of a sister. Then it struck her like a Harry Potter book to the face. Jezebella.

_'Oh sweet Eru_.'

Her twin sister always talked like on of those Sue's in fanfics. She always drooled over "Leggy" like them. She looked like them, was talented in just about everything she did, and _wanted _a tragic past. She was hit by that truck just like Aubrey was. Jezebella WAS the Mary Sue, and the Lady of the Wood, hell all of Middle- Earth, wanted Aubrey to kill her!

Aubrey kept staring down at her lap, her eyes wide. She thought she heard Galadriel speak softly to her, but Aubrey didn't hear a word she said. Aubrey couldn't think about anything, she was in shock.

The healer walked up to Galadriel and gentle put her hand on her Queen. "M'lady please, she needs rest. She has been though quite a shock."

The golden haired elf nodded. "You are right. I shall come back soon, and I will be wanting an answer to what you will do, Aubrey." Galadriel got up swiftly and walked out of the room with a grace that would put even the greatest Sue to shame. The warrior elf following her out.

For the next week Aubrey didn't say anything. She didn't eat until her healer, Mirima, partiality shoved the food down her throat. When she did eat she found the food to be very good, but it always turned sour in her stomach when she thought about what was ahead of her.

Beside that fact that she nearly choked her with fruit, Mirima was a very kind and sweet elf maiden, A bit pushy, but still sweet.

After days and days of trying to get Aubrey to talk Mirima made a deal, if Aubrey would start talking again Mirima would teach her some Elfish. The elf knew she struck a cord in the human with the look in the young girls eyes.

For the past week Mirima was teaching Aubrey some phrases in Elfish until Galadriel and her bodyguard walked into the healing hall. She stood by the doorway, wanting to see what the young human had learned so far.

"Ei, um, elen...mar n-naara ei' as-assa e' sini, I-I mean, _sina_ omenta?" Aubrey choked over the words, she felt like she should be slapped for butchering the Elfish language like that.

Mirima just giggled, "That was kind of close, but it's, 'Ei elen mar alka on' i' lume en' lye omenta.' 'A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting.' What you said was something like, ' A star shall burn a hole in this meeting,' more or less," the elf giggled again.

Aubrey blushed, she totally missed that one. One thing was for sure, Elvish was _hard_. She was only on her second saying, and she couldn't even get the first right! Mirima switched to this saying because it was easier.

A sharp laugh broke Aubrey out of her thoughts; She looked up and saw that the bodyguard was laughing at her sad attempt at Elvish, this only made her blush more.

"For only a week I think you're doing just fine Aubrey," Mirima said giving the guard a stern look.

"Yeah, thanks," Aubrey sighed feeling miserable. She hadn't been able to get out of bed for the past two weeks because of her broken leg. Aubrey tried not to think about her sister, but Jezebella just kept creeping into her thoughts.

Now Galadriel was here for her answer. Aubrey _had_ been thinking on it, even if she really didn't want to, but she still wasn't sure if she was ready to give one.

Galadriel nodded to Mirima, she got up and left along with the guard although he did not look happy about it. Smiling at the teen Galadriel sat down next to her, she was wearing another flowing white dress.

"So Aubrey, have you made up your mind?" Galadriel was still smiling, though Aubrey could see the worry in her eyes. If she said no, Middle-Earth was in big trouble.

"Yeah, I'll do it," That sickening feeling came back to her gut; this wasn't going to be fun.

The Elf's smile grew even more, and this time it reached her eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: wow this was a long one! And kinda stupid, sorry about that. ^^ It's moving really slow right now but it'll pick up and get even funnier when the Sue comes! Please review!


	3. Peter Jackson is so dead

Disclaimer: look, please. I don't own anything! Nothing! I'm poor! So even if you do sue me you won't get squat! XP

* * *

Over the next week Aubrey slowly got better and was able walk around and semi- explore Lothlorien. In all truth neither the book nor the movie did the place an ounce of justice, it was magnificent. The towers and the house in the trees looked like they where made with star light. All the trees were a delicate gold or silvery color, and the grass was as soft as silk. Aubrey dreaded the thought of leaving this paradise.

She knew if she was going to learn to fight she would have to leave, but the thing that really frightened her was that she didn't know where she was going. Aubrey sighed as she looked over the lush forest view from the room that Galadriel had provided for her after she was moved out of the Healing Hall.

She still had a gimp in her right leg, and her arm was still pretty much useless though it wasn't in the sling anymore. Considering she fell from about a hundred feet up she was doing very well.

_'Got to love the Elves super healing,' _Aubrey thought as she rubbed her lame arm.

Aubrey had been in Lothlorien for a total of five weeks (or so she was told, it was kinda hard to keep track of the days there) and she was surprised at how well she was talking it all. Aubrey would have thought she still would be wigging out or thinking she was in a coma, maybe even dead. Though after a while she seem to accepted the fact that she was stuck here for a long time.

Aubrey's mind wondered back to what she had to do. She felt her stomach tighten in knots again, it always did that every time she thought about killing her sister.

Flinching at the very concept of it, the teen looked away from the beautiful seen. Aubrey didn't want to do this; she _really_ didn't want to do this. Jezebella was her sister, she might have been a spoiled brat, insane, and down right annoying. Still, Jezebella was her family, her twin. They still had good times together, but if what Galadriel said was true she was as pure evil and would take over Middle-Earth, dooming it. Aubrey couldn't let that happen, it was one person's life for a whole world. Even as Aubrey tried to reason with herself it still didn't ease the pain in her gut.

All these thoughts swirled around in Aubrey's head, just when she thought she just might loss her mind she heard a knock on the door.

"C-come in," she called from the balcony, not really wanting to answer the door. Aubrey just didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

"Hello, just coming to check up on my only patient," came Mirima's pleasant sounding voice.

"Hey," Aubrey said, turning around and smiling at her friend. Pushing the thoughts of her impending duty out of her mind for the time being.

"How is your arm feeling?" the Elf asked, taking Aubrey's injured arm gently in her hands.

"Still a little sore, stiff mostly," Aubrey answered, slowly closing and opening her hand as if to show her.

After Mirima finished wrapping her arm in fresh bandages she looked into her friends face. Even though Aubrey had only been in Lothlorien for a short amount of time the two have grow very close.

"Mellon, what is wrong? You looked distressed," Mirima said, worry written all over her face.

"Nothing," the Aubrey lied.

Aubrey could barely pass off a lie to a human, she stood a better chance at beating the Balrog with a PS2 remote than pulling off a lie to an Elf.

Mirima gave her 'the look' that almost mirrored her mother's and Aubrey had to try hard not to crack under the Elves mother like gaze.

"Please Aubrey, tell me what troubles your thoughts," the Elf healer pleaded.

Aubrey sighed deeply and sat down on the plush green bed; Mirima took a seat right next to her. "Just, a lot on my mind," Aubrey said, her voice heavily with anxiety.

"Please, tell me," the Mirima pleading. Aubrey sighed, she knew Mirima meant well, but she was still pushy.

"I just miss my family," It was true; Aubrey missed her Mom and Dad like crazy. She hadn't been away from them for longer than two weeks before, and it had been a month since she last saw them.

"I have been wanting to ask about what happened to them, but I did not wish to pry."

_'Well that's a first,' _Aubrey thought. "They where killed, in an Orc attack."

Aubrey and Galadriel had argued that she needed a better story than 'I fell from the sky' which would have earned her being thrown into a prison for being a loon or get her shot on sight.

Poor sweet Mirima looked shocked; then she looked at Aubrey with great pity.

_'I hate pity,' _the teen moaned in her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I did not mean to tread on bad memories," she did look apologetic, but Aubrey could tell in her dark grey eyes that she really wanted to ask more. Who knew Elves could be so nosey?

Aubrey decided to tell her the whole story; hey it wasn't true anyway so it wasn't like she was going to angst over it like the Sues did. She was just doing it so it wouldn't drive her Elf friend insane. That didn't make her like the Sues, right?

"Well, you see... my family were traders, and we where traveling through the Misty Mountains when they ambushed us. The men tried to defend us but they where just too many and I panicked and ran. In my panic I didn't see the edge of the cliff, and I fell and after that I blacked out. The next thing I know I'm here." Aubrey wanted to flame herself that sounded so Suey.

It started to dawn on her, Aubrey was turning into a Sue. She was dropped into Middle-Earth, (literally but still) she has the weird prophecy thing about her saving the world, (it was to kill a Mary Sue but that's beside the point) and she had a very sad past. (Not real but they didn't know that) Well at least she still couldn't fight off a mad squirrel to save her life; she had that going for her.

It was official; Aubrey was losing control over her life.

'_Well on the bright side I still have the boobs of a 10 year old boy_,' Aubrey thought gloomily.

Mirima took Aubrey's silence as inner anguish, not inner struggle with her Sue hating self. She put the girl in a bone crushing hug.

_'Ugh! Elves are strong!'_

"I'm so sorry Aubrey! I never knew! You must have been so frightened!" Mirima sniffed.

_'Poor girl, um Elf, this is so messed up. I shouldn't be lying to her like this. Then again Galadriel is scary when she's mad, and she told me not to tell anyone. (Well she said Elrond and Gandalf knew but that's it) so I guess I'll have to keep my only friend here in the dark... So lame'_

They both turned their heads when they heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Aubrey called. A few shirtless Elvin men in the room and they got one hell of a party. She quickly checked to make sure she wasn't drooling. As she looked up one of Galadriel's hand-maids walked in.

"Tel' Hiril merne a' quet a' Iîn" she said in a very quit timid voice.

_'Must not speak Common; well on the other hand neither do I.'  
_

The red-head looked at the Healer. "All I got out of that was 'Lady'."

"She said that our Lady wishes to speak with you,"

"Oh," feeling a little nauseous again she got up and followed the servant out.

_'Damn, these stairs are a bitch to climb down with an injured leg,' _Aubrey thought as she limped down the spieling stars after the elf.

Aubrey walked through the arch-like door that looked a bit like where the fellowship first saw the Lady of the Wood, only a thousand times better.

_'Damn you Peter Jackson. If I ever get out of here I'll kill you for making the Elves look bad.'_

The teen stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the Lady's big entrance, trying not to gawk at the beautiful architecture. Or the *cough* grades.

_'I like Elves. I really, really, really like Elves.'  
_  
Aubrey waited, _and _waited, and _waited_, _and waited_, but still no Galadriel. The queen was starting to look like a no show.

_'Weird, I thought Elves were never late.'_ Aubrey thought.

She heard something behind her, which was kinda strange because she hadn't heard an Elf make a noise since she'd been here. Aubrey turned around and her jaw just about hit the floor.

_'Holly Crap'_

Stranding there in the doorway was none other then Gandalf the Grey. Complete with long grey rode, insanely long silver braid, pointy blue hat, and staff.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice deep and full of power just how she all ways thought it would be, a shiver ran down her spine.

"I...you...beard," Aubrey gasped like a bubbling moron.

He chuckled, his bent shoulders shacking up and down. She guessed he found her insane babbles rather humorous.

And then, Valar help her, Aubrey passed out right in front of him.

'_Ow, my head. wait happen? I feel like I was hit by a truck...'  
_  
Aubrey let out a rather unlady like grunt as she pulled herself out of the blackness. She open her eyes, blinking a few times before her vision cleared. Aubrey propped herself up onto her elbows and looked around; she was still at the bottom of the stares of the arch way. Gandalf stood over her with a worried gaze, and next to him was a very irritated looking Aragorn.

With a FUMP Aubrey passed again.

* * *

A/N: she's just a hopeless fan girl isn't she? ^^ Anyway this is kinda a short one because it's about 3 in the morning and I don't want to write anymore. Happy spring break everyone! I'll be here all week… cusp I got no plans. T_T Please review!


	4. Hard times ahead

An: whoa, it's been WAAAAAAAAAAAAY to long. ^^ sorry guys. Writers block is a bitch. Thanks for waiting so long and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Once again Aubrey came to. Only this time she was back in the Healing Hall. She ground, her head pounded most likely from the mutable fainting spells.

"Hell, my head," the teen murmured, pinching the brig of her nose.

"I believe my head would hurt too if I fainted in the hall, twice." chuckled Gandalf; it was a warm deep sound and filled the room.

_'Oh, Valar.'_ Turning her head to the right, Aubrey saw Gandalf sitting in the same seat that Galadriel had sat in. Her eyes widened; it was Gandalf, _the _Gandalf the gray. The thought of her passing out right in front of him filled her with embarrassment and shame.

_'Oh, sweet Eru no; he must think I'm insane!' _Aubrey thought in horror. The old wizard smiled kindly at her, in made the lines on his face seem deeper. Though as the same time made him look even younger.

"It's quite alright Aubrey. I was told that you might react a bit off, but I did not know you would faint. Aragorn, on the other hand was most unimpressed."

"What? Why?" Aubrey asked, confused. She could see the great Ranger being confounded, but unimpressed? Sweet Valar, she fainted in front of him too!

_'Some one please, just kill me now,'_ Aubrey felt miserable. She always liked Aragorn in the books; and she acted like a total moron in front of him. She felt It was like making a fool of yourself in front of your favorite movie star.

"After the Lady told him he must train you into a warrior, you can imagine his disappointment when you fainted."

Aubrey stared at him in shock; she couldn't have heard him right. She must have hit her head harder than she first thought.

"Sorry, I think I'm hearing things. What did you say?" Gandalf gave her a strong look that clearly said, 'Do I have to say this again?'

"You are to become Aragorn's pupil, Aubrey." This time he said in slowly and clearly so there was no mistake in what he said.

"Oh, that's what I thought you said," Aubrey replied.

"GALADRIEL!" the enraged teen screamed as she ran down a flight of stairs into a courtyard that looked very familiar. It was lush green with a fountain like water fall of to one side and what looked like a bird bath in the middle of the courtyard. Though she was just too angry at the moment to think about where she saw this seen before.

Like she hoped, the beautiful Elvin lady was standing next to the fountain with sparkling clear water. She turned and gave Aubrey a knowing smile, not seeming at all upset about the teen's disrespect.

"Yes, child?" she asked.

Almost instantly her anger subsiding a little, Aubrey stopped and took a few deep breaths. Galadriel's smile calmed her down enough to where she wasn't angry enough to yell.

"My Lady, what have you done?" Aubrey almost pleading for a answer.

"You will have to specify about what I have done. I have done many things in my long years."

_'I HATE elves!'_ Aubrey huffed angrily, but again just Galadriels smile demised her anger.

"You told Aragorn, Ranger from the North, future king of Gondor, to TRAIN ME!" Aubrey shrieked in panic, hoping to the Valar that she heard something wrong.

"Yes, I did," Galadriel said.

"Why?" It came out whiner then she intended.

"I believe you know the reason." That was all she said before she turned her back to Aubrey and walked away.

_'I HATE elves!' _Aubrey repeated in her head. She could hear the Elvin lady's laugh trickling down the stairs, probably because she heard her thoughts. Aubrey screamed in frustration, tempted to pull her hair out.

"I wanna go home!" Aubrey whined as she walked up the other stairs and into a wooden part of Lothlorien. She just wanted to be alone, away from the tree house and elves.

_'This place is beautiful, but it's just not home! I miss my mom and dad! I miss my friends! I miss taking hot showers and the toilet! I miss the smog of the city, and I miss the sound of cars and trucks driving down the street!' _the teen thought, wanting nothing more to scream and throw a hissy fit like she was four. It was very tempting to just burst into tears where she stood, but the thought of Lady Galadriel catching her crying like a baby was just to humiliating. Aubrey tried to swallow her tears and wipe away the ones that escaped from her eyes.

Then, out of nowhere, something jumped out of the overhead tree and landed right on top of Aubrey knocking her to the ground. She fell flat on her face with a hard thump, the weight of her attacker almost crushing her. Air rushed out of her lungs as dirt filled her mouth at the same time.

"Son of Eru!" she screamed in shock after spitting out the dirt and taking in a lungful of air. She tried to get up, but felt the sharp point of a blade dig into the spot between her shoulder blades. Aubrey froze, fear coursed throw her body, turning her blood icy. _'An attack here? That's impossible! No Orc could get past the Guards of Lothlorien!'_

She felt the pressure of the blade removed from the point on her back and heard heavily booted feet walk away from her. "If that was a real Orc attack, you would be dead," Aragorn started mater-o-factly, his voice deep and cool.

Dumbfounded by the sudden attack, Aubrey picked herself up and turned to face him. Aragorn was standing a few feet away from her look sternly at her.

"What the hell man!" Aubrey yelled, more upset that he just made her look like a total jackass then anything else. " You almost gave me a heart attack! Why did you just attack me like that!"

"If I am to train you, I must first know the extent of your skills," he said as he picked up two staffs made out of dark wood.

He tossed one to Aubrey, but having the coordination of a blind drunken sloth, she reached out and missed it. the staff hit her head before it landed on the ground with a soft plop.

"Son of a bitch!" Aubrey hissed as she rubbed her head and bent down to pick up the staff. Aragorn looked at her shocked, his eyes wide. "I beg your pardon?" He wasn't too sure of what she meant, but he was fairly sure it was a curse.

_'Damn! I need to watch my mouth! What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Nothing," the teen muttered. She stood up and looked down at the staff in her hands. "You don't expect me to train now, do you?" Aubrey asked with a snort. "I'm still hurt! I can barely walk, let alone hold anything in my left hand!" she exclaimed, wiggling her useless hand.

Aragorn just stared at her, his face lacking any expression. "The life of a Ranger is full of suffering and hardship. There will be times when you are hurt, and Orc's are not going to give you a break if you have a sore foot or a broken arm. You must learn to tune out the pain, to overcome your crippled arm."

Not giving her a warning at all Aragorn lunged at Aubrey. Raising the staff over his head about to strike. Aubrey panicked and raised her staff over her head to protect herself, both hands holding the staff. It did little good, in a flash the Ranger switched from an above attack to a blow below to her stomach. Aubrey doubled over in pain, feeling like she was about to through up. Using the other end of the staff, Aragorn slammed the end into her chin thrusting her head upward making Aubrey bite her tongue. Before she could regain herself Aragorn knocked her feet out from under her, making Aubrey fell flat on her back. She found herself looking up at the tree canopy dazed and confused. Her vision was blurred from the tears that where running down her dirt covered cheeks. Aubrey didn't know why she was crying, whether it was from the pain, getting her ass handed to her, or sheer embarrassment of how bad she was beaten. Maybe it was from all three.

Aragorn stood over her, again she found his face unreadable. Aubrey ground in pain, her body even more soar now then it was before.

To her relief Aragorn held out his hand to help her up. Grateful, she took it; the Rangers hand was calloused and rough from years of severe training. He pulled her up with so much force that Aubrey stumbled. She didn't look him in the eyes but kept her eyes on her feet.

"Thank you," she mumbled trying to wipe away her tears.

OoO

Aragorn sighed deeply and scratched the back of his head. He wasn't too good with kids; it was more of Arwen's thing. Maybe he was being too hard on her. Where ever she came from, it was obvious she hadn't fought much, if at all. He patted her shoulder, his face softening just a little.

"Baby steps. you won't become a master swordsman- er woman, over night, but I will train you. You shall be great," he said with a small smile.

OoO

Aubrey smiled back; the thought of being trained by Aragorn gave the fan girl inside her great pleasure. Though, it might be hard work, and she would get her butt kicked a lot more. Maybe, just maybe, things here wouldn't be so bad. She was going to give it all she got, Aubrey was set on become a great fighter. She was not going to let Aragon down.

Aubrey pushed the thought of why Aragorn was training her to the back of her mind. The thought still made her sick to her stomach. She didn't want to think about her sister, she would deal with it later. From what Galadriel had said it sounded like it would be a long time before she would meat up with her again.

* * *

AN: I know it's kinda short. _ I'll try to update soon. I'm stuck between writing some of their time training together or just skipping ahead to the begging of the book. Plz review! ^^

And huge thanks to my Bate, she's been such a big help! XD


	5. The Misadventures of Astrid Brander

An: Err, hey everyone! *flinches* Sorry it's so late! But I, err… did it! XD And a big thanks to Getsemone! My new beta, your awesome!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be  


* * *

  
It was time for Aragorn and Aubrey to leave. The teen knew this day would come; Aragorn couldn't train her to be a proper Ranger if they stayed here in this lush, peaceful forest. Gandalf had left some days before (again she was told it was a few days, Aubrey still couldn't tell time at all here), so it was just going to be Aubrey and Aragorn.

Aubrey was in her room, packing the clothes the Elves had given her. All of them were dark green and brown tunics meant for travel. They also gave her a pair of well made dark brown leather boots. Mirima had tried to get Aubrey to pack a finely made dark green dress, since she overheard that Aragorn was planning to make a stop at The Last Homely House after they crossed the Misty Mountain. Though Aubrey kindly turned her down, she didn't want to have to carry around anymore than she needed too.

"But it's not much. 'Tis a very light dress," Mirima said holding up the soft fabric.

"Yes, I know. But still, where that dress would be I could pack another warm shirt so I won't freeze to death," Aubrey pointed out.

Mirima made a pft sound and rolled her eyes. "Estel told you to say that. One dress won't hurt."

Aubrey just shrugged; Aragorn did tell her to pack as little as possible. "Well yeah, but the man knows what he's talking about."

"Plus you're quite terrified of him," the Elvin maiden said with a slight smirk.

"No I'm not," Aubrey stated, "I'm terrified of Lady Galadriel. She told me to do everything that he says."

A small smiled spread across Mirima delicate face, "Then why did you yell at our fine Lady?"

"Um, well, that's why I'm scared of her." Aubrey laughed nervously, "I wake up every morning thinking she'll cast a curse on me or something."

"Oh no! Never, the Lady would never do that!" Mirima exclaimed looking shocked that Aubrey would ever say such a thing.

"Really?" The teen asked, not quite believing her friend.

"Of course not, you amuse her far too much for her to cast a spell on you."

"Gee, thanks," Aubrey sighed. Though Mirima meant well, it wasn't helping her mood too much.

Aubrey went back to packing while Mirima continued chattering about something or other. Her arm and leg were much better, almost healed. Though she was sure that her leg will always be a bit stiff in damp weather Mirima told her not to worry about it.

Once the pack was full, she slung it over her shoulder and looked in the mirror. Aubrey was given a loose dark shirt that reminded her of something pirates would wear along with dark brown leggings with well made leather boots and a dark cloak with a clasp shaped like a lily. It was a gift from Mirima.

"I'm ready, I guess," Aubrey said with a sigh.

"You look great!" Mirima beamed, smiling at her. "I know you will be all right."

"How do you know?" Aubrey asked.

"I just do," she said with a knowing smile.

Aubrey smiled, looking into the face of her one and only friend in this world. She found it hard not to cry. Aubrey didn't have confidence in herself like Mirima did.

Aragorn has been teaching her to ride and fight every day since their little match in the woods; and at the end of every day Mirima was there to care for her cuts and scrapes. Along with one particularly nasty head wounded after being thrown off a horse. Though even with all that training Aubrey still didn't feel ready.

"I'm gonna miss you," Aubrey muttered and choked back tears.

"And I will miss you, Astrid." A sad but beautiful smile crossed Mirima's face.

"Ah, do I have to?" Aubrey asked, the pain returning to her stomach again.

Mirima just smiled at her, "Our Fair Lady choose that name for you. You did agree of leaving your name behind in these woods. You are no longer Aubrey, but Astrid, daughter of Asabiarn."

Aubrey nodded but said nothing. Galadriel had said that her name might not be safe outside of her woods, so she gave her a name from the town of Dale near the Lonely Mountains. Aubrey agreed, she loved the people of Dale. They were brave honorable people, and she was more than proud to carry their name. Even so, she felt guilty about abandoning her real name; she was named after her Grandmother after all.

"Cheer up, Mellon. We will meet again."

'Yeah, if I don't get killed before the Fellowship comes here,' Aubrey thought darkly.

"I know," the teen said, forcing a smile.

'I need to lighten up, think of something positive.' Aubrey thought.

There was a knock on the door. Aubrey sighed and told them to come in. Aragorn opened the door, but he didn't come in. Aubrey had a feeling he was uncomfortable in a girl's room.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I guess," Aubrey nodded, feeling her stomach do that funny flip again. She turned to Mirima and smiled sadly, "Namárië! Farewell!"

A huge smile split across Mirima's face as she hugged Aubrey tightly. "Noro go hûl, bado go Eru!" she said through tears and kissed her on her forehead. "We will meet again mellon."

With a sniff Aubrey wiped away her tears and turned to follow Aragorn. As they walked down the stairs, Aragorn turned to her. "Do you know what she said?"

Aubrey shook her head, "No idea, I had Namárië written on the palm of my hand." The teen giggled as she showed him.

Aragorn chuckled lightly and shook his head as he kept walking. She followed Aragorn down the twisting stairway going over sword routines in her mind. She had come to terms with what she had to do, but she was going to put off actually thinking about it for as long as possible.

As they walked a gorgeous male elf stood in their path. Celeborn smiled at them and turned his gaze to Aubrey.

'Another upside. Elves are yummy,' Aubrey thought. She reminded herself to watch her mind around the Lady. She was sure that no matter how amusing Galadriel found her she would curse her into the Abyss if she caught her thinking naughty thoughts about her hubby.

"I am glad I have caught you before your departure," he said with a half smile. Aubrey noted again that he did not sound like he was stoned out of his mind like he did in the movies.

"Oh, why?" she asked semi-surprised. She had not talked much to him since she has been there, and she had no idea why he would want to talk to her now.

"I have a gift for you, from all of us," he stated as he held out a sword that glittered like ice bathed in a pale light, it was long and thin with a silvery handle. Aubrey could tell it was of elfish make.

"Ringil," Celeborn whimpered quietly.

Aubrey quickly sucked in a shallow breath. She was fairly sure she was going to faint.

"No fucking way!" Aubrey put her hand over her mouth in shock, Celeborn just smiled.

"What! H-how? I-I thought... Great Eru how did you get it!"

"Lord Celeborn..." Aragorn said, sounding short of breath, too.

"My wife has many tricks up her sleeves. For your quest this is the only sword that will suit it." He sheathed it in a plain leather sheath before handing it to Aubrey. "Be careful. Ringil has been known to bite back." Celeborn grinned.

Aubrey took the sword, gaping at it in total shock. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, closed it, and then opened it again.

Celeborn simply chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "Ná Elbereth veria le. Ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín. May Elbereth protect you. May her stars shine on the path of your life."

"Thank you, my Lord," Aubrey bowed and turned to face a still semi-shocked Aragorn.

"Err, you ok?" She asked looking a bit worried.

"Ringil?"

"Looks like," Aubrey nodded. Aragorn shook his head and kept walking, even though he knew better than to question the workings of Lady Galadriel.

They reached where the horses where, one was a deep chocolate color while the other was a pale grey. Aubrey would be riding the grey mare, whose name for the life of her she couldn't remember. Both horses where carrying their rations, hers more than Aragorn's because she was lighter.

Steadily and with help from Aragon, she mounted her mare. A horrible flash back from the last injury she received from falling off flashed through her mind. Aubrey shook her head and gripped the reins just as she was taught. She had gotten quite good at riding, though she was still sure if they ran into a battle she would fall off and kill herself before the enemy had the chance to.

She cast one last look at the gorgeous city of Lothlorien before Aubrey rode out with Aragorn.

It was Aubrey's fourth day out of Lothlorien as they set up camp for the night. She was sure Aragorn was moving slower then he usually did and it worried her that she was having trouble keeping up.

After they had set up camp for the night she sat down, her back against a tree. Aubrey sighed in exhaustion, just wanting to sleep, not even caring about dinner. Her butt hurt like no other from the constant riding. She had no idea how those guys in Rohan did it.

"Don't fall asleep yet, Astrid. We still have sparring practice," Aragorn said in a pointed tone as he pulled out his sword.

Aubrey mumbled something about shaving his head in his sleep if he got near her with that sword as she laid her head on her drawn up knees. It was an empty threat in it's entirety, but Aubrey was just too tired to care. Aragorn just sighed, a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as he laid the sword against a tree and pulled her up to her feet.

"Come, one round. If you win, you may go to bed. If I win, we train."

Aubrey just yawned and scratched the back of her head. "That's not even close to fair, you always win."

"Ah, but maybe now you have a better motivation to win," the Ranger pointed out.

Aubrey just sighed and pulled out her normal sword she had packed before receiving Ringil. She had given it a lot of thought and decided that she was not going to use Ringil until she felt she was ready. Not until it was the right time, though Aubrey didn't know when that would be she felt she would just know.

Aragorn nodded and gripped the sword with both hands, getting into his battle ready stance. Aubrey forced her tired and sore arms to raise the sword, ready to block when he struck. It was kind of hard to face when you where just setting yourself up for an ass beating, but Aubrey just gripped her sword tighter and tried to study Aragorn's movements.

Just as he was getting ready to attack, he stopped and looked to the right. Thinking it was some kind of trick Aubrey kept her guard up.

"Do you hear that?" He asked in a hush voice.

Aubrey stood up straight and lessoned to the woods around her, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly."

Then the winds shifted and Aubrey was overcome by a horrible odder that made her gag and her eyes water. There was a gruesome shrieking sound and the sound of running feet. Their houses bucked in alarm and made this awful sound of panic. Aragon's face paled and he turned to Aubrey in alarm.

"Orcs! Too large a number for you! Run!" He shouted before turning to the oncoming sound. He had no intention to run.

Panic over came Aubrey and she did just as she was told and bolted in the other direction. The sound of a battle came from behind her, which only caused her to run faster through the woods.

Aubrey had always been scared of orcs. From what they did to how they looked terrified her to the very core. She had held onto the faint hope that "Astrid" would be well trained when she saw them and she would be brave enough to fight them when Aubrey wasn't. Tears started to stream down her dirty face as she stopped and gasp for air. The sound of clashing metal and screaming orcs were farther away but not as far as she would have liked.

Almost instantaneously, guilt came over her. What if Aragorn got badly hurt and it would be all her fault for running? Aubrey shock her head, she would only get in the way. If Aragorn thought she would be of some help he wouldn't have told her to run. Even though she tried to reassure herself of this, Aubrey still felt the guilt eat at her stomach. She thought almost bitterly that Astrid, or more precisely who she wanted Astrid to be, would not have run away like that and that Aubrey was a coward for doing so.

The teen heard a twig snap and she whirled around, her sword raised in a sloppy attempt to attack. The sound of fighting was still going on so she knew it couldn't have been Aragorn, she just hoped in vain it wasn't the same thing he was fighting.

A nightmarishly hideous pale grey orc stumbled out of the brush. The smell coming off him was so potent that Aubrey found it hard to breath. He smiled at her with rotten yellow teeth, his little red eyes gleaming.

"Snacks! I found nice little snacks! Tasty human snacks!" He snarled as it ran toward her.

Aubrey tried to recall the tactics Aragon had been teaching her to mind, but she found her mind was blank from fear. Her arms were shaking so bad she was barely able to block the first attack from the orc's twisted blade. Aubrey took a few steps back but the orc just kept coming at her, whirling his blade madly.

Aubrey gave a choked cry as her sword was knocked from her hand by a powerful swing from the orc. His rotten smile grow more as he swung down at the now defenseless teen. She tried to back out of his way and duck at the same time but it was in vain. Pain blossomed down the right side of her face and she fell to the ground with a cry of anguish. The pain was so intense she was sure he had ripped the right half of her face clean off. Aubrey could no longer open her right eye; blood flowed freely and quickly down her face. Her left eye was clouded with agony and tears and she could no longer see the orc, but she could smell his foul breath and hear his rotten laugh.

'I'm going to die! I'm going to die!' Aubrey thought through the haze of terror, she was finding it hard to even remember how to breathe. She was going into shock and knew once that happened, she would die.

She tried to grope blindly for her fallen sword but the orc just laughed and stomped on her hand. Aubrey gave a choked sob, he was just playing with her now. The orc kicked her hard in the stomach, making Aubrey gag and roll over in pain. Tears started to stream down her face, and then something just snapped in her head.

'No! We can't die now, not after everything we've been through. I refuse to just give up and die like some helpless victim!' Aubrey felt that this is what Astrid would think, for she herself was much to scared to think so.

Her hand went to her belt where she kept a small dagger. Aubrey had forgotten it in her panic but now her mind was clear and focused on one thing. Survive.

Astrid pulled out the dagger and plunged it deeply into the orcs rotting flesh. Foul black blood poured down her hands as the orc gave a shocked scream of pain and rage. Astrid pushed the dagger deeper, ignoring the orcs clawing hands over her skin. With a mad cry she yanked the knife out and stabbed him again and again. Astrid didn't know how long she kept hacking away at the orc before she realized it was dead.

Aubrey's whole body shook as she fell back, away from the corpse, the dagger still in her hand. Her head become foggy and muddled as she clumsily got up and looked down at herself. The teen was covered in dirt, orc blood, and an alarming amount of her own blood. Most of it didn't even register to her as she made her way back to camp. In her struggle with the orc the battle Aragorn had been fighting seemed to have stopped.

The next thing she knew she was laying on her back, the right half of her face pulsing in dull pain. Aubrey tried opening her eyes and found that she could not see out of her right eye at all. Then the memories of the fight and her injury flooded back to her. She gave a cry as she sat up, looking around in a panic, thinking they were still under attack.

"Astrid, be calm. You are safe," Aragon hushed her.

She looked at him, and reached up to touch her right eye and found that it was wrapped in bandages. Aragon didn't look any better then she felt. His eyes looked sunken and deep purple bruises were under his worried grey eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"M-my eye-" Aubrey choked.

"You where badly hurt from an orc attack. You shall have a scar but not loss of sight," he said with a tired sigh. "You were very lucky."

"Aragorn, I'm sorry. You told me to run, and I still screwed up." Aubrey hung her head in shame.

A small smile spread over Aragon's worn face, "I should think not! I had a look at the orc that attacked you and even I had trouble telling what it once was. Only the smell gave it away!"

Her stomach cramped up in pain as it always did when something troubled her deeply. That wasn't Aubrey who did that, she didn't think she could. If it was up to her, she would be orc poop by now. Aubrey didn't voice it, but she was scared of what happened in the fight. For a second, she didn't feel like herself.

He patted her should gently, "you have learned something I could never teach you, and you have passed where most men fail."

Aubrey looked up at him, despite the pain and the fear a smile spread across her cracked lips. It was the first praise Aragorn had given her, and whether she felt like she did it or not a glimmer of pride welled up in her chest.

"Now rest, we cannot linger here for too long. Once we get to Rivendell we shall have your wound looked at properly. Even with my skilled healing, there is little I can do in these woods."

With a sigh Aubrey laid her head down, her good eye looking up at the night sky. Not the best way to start out her quest she had to admit. A small part of her more feminine side was upset that it would scar, but it wasn't like she would go on many dates now anyway.

Later when she thought back on it she wasn't sure just what happen after the fight. Aragorn would tell her he found her lying unconscious on the forest floor a few yards away from their camp covered in blood. Though Aubrey never even remembered passing out or making it that close to camp.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AN: for those of you who know who Ringil is, good for you! XD I know it's kinda… well, really out there, but I couldn't think of a better sue killing sword. I mean… that thing hurt Morgoth! Really, if you can think of a better sue killing sword you tell me.

PS: just a few things to note, head wounds bleed a LOT, I once got a light cut above my eye and I thought I would die.

PSS: As you remember ( or I hope you do) The Fair Lady gave Aubrey that name Aubrey Brander daughter of Asabiarn, organdy it was she was referring herself as Astrid but a few of the readers said it was a bit over the top so I'm trying this for now. it was a very mental and symbolic thing for Aubrey. She felt that as herself, she was unable to serve in Middle-Earth and take on the task of killing Jezebella. Just think of it as Gollum/Sméagol thing. If you have any more Q's please feel free to P.M. me! ^^


	6. Authors Note

AN: I'm sorry, I know people dislike when someone dose this but I'm a bit stuck to be honest… I still don't know if anyone is still reading this I haven't updated in so long. But I really do want to conation these old stories but I'm stuck. The reason this one hasn't been updated in years is cuz I didn't know hoe to conation from the last chap. As I wasn't sure if I should time jump the 10 years to the start of the quest, or if we should follow her in her training…. Even then as I reread I'm not totally happy with how the story turned out and was thinking of just scraping it and starting over. But that's very drastic and this story DOSE have very loyal, very pationt fans and you all should get a say in what happens here…. So I'm posting this little A/N and hopefully you all get to read it and give me your 2 cent before someone gets mad and reports it and its taken down.


End file.
